cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fel Lot
'' Hover your mouse over little icons, such as , , , , or , for info about it.'' |- |'Capital' || Doc Luk |- |'Motto' || Smile and wave, Boys. Smile and wave. |- |'Alliance' || National Alliance for Arctic Countries |- |'Team' | - Blue |- |'Founding' | 10 November 2006 |- |'Government' • Leader Title | Revolutionary 'King' Metnik |- |'Religion' | |- |'Happiness' | 27.10 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 20.00% |- |'Nukes' |0 |- |'Tanks' |50 |- |'Aircraft' |0 |- |'Cruise Missiles' |2 |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Income' • Individual • Tax Taken • After Taxes | $100.02 (A Strong Economy) $28.01 $72.01 |- |'Bonus' |SATI |- |'Currency' | |- |'Resources' | |} Last Updated: February 10th, 2007 =Current Events= 3 Months old as of 2-9-07 =General Information about Fel Lot= Basic Info Fel Lot is a somewhat older nation with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion seems to change on a monthly basis. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fel Lot work diligently to produce Lead and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Fel Lot has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Fel Lot allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Fel Lot believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Fel Lot has no definite position on trade relations. People Population 3558 Working Citizens Life expectancy at birth 65.25 Years Nationality Scandinavian Common Folk Noun: Feller Plural: Fellers Soldiers Noun: Fel Guard Plural: Fel Guards Religions Hinduism: 76% (National Religion) Christianity: 15% Taoism: 7% Other: 2% Economy Exports Imports Bonus Resources Imports - Partners Chathamhttp://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=75330 Taldashiahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=91418 TheRussianFederationhttp://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=23738 Megaparagonhttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=85095 Super Mario Worldhttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=74492 Debt N/A Aid to Others (more than 10k) $14,000 to Goku520shttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=86891 Aid to Fel Lot $20,000 from King Rookhttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=33214 Debts owed to Fel Lot (Mouse over icon for reasons.) Goku520s: $1 Paintreliever: $20,000 Smidget: $45,000 Improvements 3 Total Harbor x1 Stadium x1 Bank x1 Military Nation Strength: About 2,300 Ranking: About #11,000 Casualties: 1,764 Attacking Soldiers Lost 1,279 Defending Soldiers Lost 3,043 Total Lost Natural Wonders Aurora Australis The aurora is a bright glow observed in the night sky. For this reason some scientists call it a "Polar Aurora" (or "Aurora Polaris"). In the southern latitudes That Fel Lot resides, it is known as the Aurora Australis. Which is named after the Roman goddess of the dawn, Aurora, and the Greek name for south wind. It is more commonly called among the Fellers as the "Southern Lights". There was a program attempting to harness the power of the Aurora Polaris. But it, ultimately, failed. They are said to bring good luck the coming day. =International Relations= All times are listed in military terms by CyberNations game time. (CST) The Paintball War 1-15-07 1900: The nation of Dictionary ruled by Paintrelieverhttp://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=78856 led an attack upon the weaker nation of Ohadoramahttp://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=77221. 2000: Metnik sends message to Paintreliever questioning the reason of war. 2200: Message received from Paintreliever. "Easy land and infrastructure" 2250: War Declared on Paintreliever. 2 Bombing runs and Infantry attack sent by Metnik. Nation of Dictionary thrown into anarchy. 1-16-07 1100: 2 Bombing Runs sent by Metnik onto Dictionary. 1100: Message sent to Paintreliever. "If you offer peace, I'll kindly accept it." 1-17-07 1130: Dictionary Attacks Fel Lot twice. Both Fel Lot Victories. 1130: Peace Offered to Fel Lot. 2040: Metnik Declines Peace. "War shall continue if he thinks he can get away with attacks before offering peace." 2040: 2 Cruise Missiles and 2 Bombing runs sent by Metnik onto Dictionary. 1-18-07 815: 2 Bombing runs sent by Metnik onto Dictionary. 1915: Metnik Declares Peace "No point in wasting money on him any longer." =History of Fel Lot= Under Construction Records No records before 1-15-07 15 January 2007: Joined National Alliance of Arctic Countries 15 January 2007: War Declared on the Nation of Dictionary ruled by Paintreliever. http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=78856 *See International Relations 18 January 2007: Metnik accepts peace with Paintreliever. 26 January 2007: Metnik declares war on Duckingsvillehttp://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=61124. (He attacked a friendly nation)http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=85186) No attacks made on Duckingsville by Metnik. Warning sent to Duckingsville. 27 January 2007: Duckingsville agrees to sending reparations. '''''1 February 2007: Duckingsville paid in full. Peace accepted. =Tournament Edition= No information at this time. Blue Team|National Alliance for Arctic Countries